User blog:Baziel/2010 News Archive
19th December 2010 The Raziel and Kain DLC for 'Lara Croft:Guardian of Light' was released on the 14th/15th December. The Raziel/Kain character pack features Raziel and Kain's'' Defiance'' models and various audio excerpts from across the series (reworked into a humerous format-here's a sample - you may want to skip to about 2.40) The Pack can be downloaded on Xbox Live/Playstation Network (and apparently on 'Steam' for PC) for 400MS Points/$3.49/£2.39/€2.99. For those of you not aware of it, Lara Croft Guardian of Light is an enjoyable "isometric action adventure shooter" that is available for download only. It costs about £10 (sorry, I don't know $€ on that). Official site here . (NRF) 1st December 2010 Nosgothic Realm Forum member Divine Shadow has posted on the forums indicating a 'leak' in the (as yet unfinished) downloadable content of new Tomb Raider game "Lara Croft and the Guardian of Light". Still no official confirmation, but Divine Shadow's post heavily suggests that the character packs are: Kane and Lynch and (of course) Raziel and Kain. There is a video of part of a level (ironically the 'Temple of Light') which demonstrates the effect. For the moment, the characters appear to use Defiance models and the original "Lara Croft" dialogue - So no Mr. Templeman or Mr. Bell; instead Raziel sounds very much like Keeley 'Ashes to Ashes' Hawes - and Kain just grunts...it's strangely appropriate though lol. (NRF) 29th November 2010 'Nosgothic Realm Forum member Velnarin has posted an update on the progress of "''Blood Omnicide" (the fan-made attempt by 'Vortex' and his team to recreate Blood Omen in 3D; which uncovered the HMCS Bitter last February). This includes a new gameplay trailer video and several 'new features' have been listed which will be improvements over the original Blood Omen. Velnarin also suggests that a playable demo-version will be available New Years Day (that's 1st January 2011 ;-) ). Official "Blood Omnicide" site here. (NRF) '''14th September 2010 We're yet to receive any official confirmation on this (which is why I was holding this news back for the last month), but many of the gaming press (1) (2) are running articles indicating that the new Tomb Raider game - Lara Croft Guardian of Light - will have a downloadable pack (released in time for Xmas) that will feature "additional player characters" including "some other well known videogame characters", though this could conceivably be a range of characters from Square-Enix and Eidos franchises, the dual protagonist theme of the game would fit nicely with a Raziel/Kain appearance. 1st August 2010 'Divine Shadow' has researched a great deal over the last few days, uncovering images of several new and 'unseen' projects including: Blood Omen materials: [http://nosgoth.yuku.com/topic/6221 A Sega Saturn version of Blood Omen;] ; Soul Reaver materials with: early concepts(female/wolf/winged), Undercity Concepts and pics, Environment Concepts, Melchiah model and the Lighthouse images, Melchiah and brethren Concepts and Murals, [http://nosgoth.yuku.com/topic/6219 Concepts and Model for the SR1 version of Turel], [http://nosgoth.yuku.com/topic/6226 Soul Reaver Comic Development], as well as some Glyph X (FMV & Promotion) Render Images, and Concepts for Soul Reaver's spiritual predecessor - Shifter . Soul Reaver 2: '''Proof of Concept' (PS1) and Air Forge Developments. ''Blood Omen 2: Concept Art and Animations (discovered by 'Full Circle') Defiance: [http://nosgoth.yuku.com/topic/6227 Animations with SR1-style Fire Reaver] and Environment Concepts... and of course, materials from The Dark Prophecy/BloodOmen 3: Various Concept Art , Hylden/Sarafan Armour Renders and Props (with a hint of Raziel?) (NRF) All of these developments will eventually be added to this site. 6th July 2010 'Divine Shadow' has been at work again, uncovering information from the cancelled Dark Prophecy project; Firstly new Shots from Daniel Cabuco's online portfolio shows new images of Kain's Wolf Form as well as a "Beast Mode" take on Kain and another image of a younger Kain (These images in particular are suspected to be Defiance concepts). There are a few images from Jason Muck's portfolio , as well as some new concept art from the Gaston Brothers portfolio depicting new imagenings of Demons and Hylden for Dark Prophecy.(NRF ) 13th June 2010 'Ardeth' has begun reinstating the missing pages on her Dark Chronicle site, starting with Janos Audron's page. (DC) 12th June 2010 ''''Tenaya' has updated Nosgothic Realm with a new Defiance Map, A revised Blood Omen dialogue section with 'official' stage directions, Soul Reaver promotional images from the recently deceased GlyphX's website, plus some interesting Fan projects and a few other materials.(NR) '''7th June 2010: 'Dubiel' has done a bit more research and has uncovered a 'hidden' update in Jason Muck's Website (an environment artist who worked on the Dark Prophecy) that labels the pictures from Dark Prophecy as 'Final Malek' - suggesting heavily that these are taken from a level that was meant to take place in Malek's Bastion.Baziel 23:13, June 7, 2010 (UTC) 5th June 2010: With the Official websites for Soul Rever 2, Blood Omen 2 and Defiance removed from the Eidos website - 'Ardeth (DC) Silvereni' is beginning to recreate some of the information from these websites - Blood Omen 2 available here(DC) 2nd June 2010: I've begun to update my blog with my progress regarding this site Baziel 03:14, June 2, 2010 (UTC) 1st June 2010: After a long period without any Admin, LOK wiki now has a bureaucrat;- It is my plan over the coming weeks and months to extensively overhaul the site to improve it's information and stop it scaring the hardcore fans away. In time I will also be seeking to add some more administrators to stop us having no-one looking out for this again. At present I will not be updating for all my actions; but watch this space. Baziel 19:00, June 1, 2010 (UTC) 29th May 2010: 'Lord Corlagen' uncovers evidence from BO2 Designer Diary stating Raziel's stay in the Abyss(SR1) is 500yrs and from Daniel Cabuco's page text implying that Kain's return to the Sarafan stronghold(Def) is some years after his SR2 visit. (NRF) 'Ardeth' (DC) and 'Aradiel' (LOKT) will be updating their pages with regard to this info shortly. 29th May 2010: After a period of refurbishment. Dark Chronicle returns. Missing pages will be updated shortly. (DC) 30th Apr 2010: 'Umah Bloodomen' negotiates release of Umah concepts(Def) from Daniel Cabuco. (TLW ) 11th Apr 2010: Article regarding 'The Bitter' added to TLW . 27th Feb 2010: 'Rusminin' posts regarding the Blood Omnicide project uncovering a large pirate ship area 'The HMCS Bitter' removed from BO1 (EF ) Category:News